Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controlled isolation valve with reinforced sealing for a fluid flow circuit, the valve presenting little head loss in an open position and excellent sealing in a closed position. A preferred field of application relates to filling and/or degassing a rocket tank.
Description of the Related Art
A valve is known that is adapted to the above-mentioned use. It presents a valve member of the poppet type co-operating with a seat, movement of the valve member taking place axially in the center of the passage for the flowing fluid. Such a valve is generally effective from a mechanical and functional point of view. In particular, sealing in the closed position is excellent, but the location of the valve member in the open position in the center of the fluid flow passage gives rise to significant head loss, thereby in particular increasing the time required for filling the tank in the intended field of application.